Bath Time
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: The Doctor is a wolf. Captain Jack is onboard the TARDIS. Rose thinks the Doctor smells bad. What can happen? Cute flllufffyyyy romance, oneshot 10Rose


**_Bath Time_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay guys. So my other story about the Doctor being a wolf, 'Tales of The Wolf', isn't that funny (yet). It's more romantic and mysterious/adventure than funny. So this shall be a little oneshot or collection of stuff that will hopefully be fluffy and funny at the same time. I'm in a solemn mood right now (I've just finished another chapter that's been bugging me) so we'll see how it goes. Okay, so disregard everything and anything I've said in 'Tales Of The Wolf' coz it's completely different except for the fact that the Doctor's been turned into a wolf. I advise the readers not to try and find out/work out how he became a wolf or how he shall return, he's just… a wolf… and Cap'n Jack's in this too!!!

Oh, and he's half human – I guess it would be alien – and half wolf; in the daytime though, he's a wolf and at night he's not.

Enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor woke up from his curled position on Rose's empty bed with a yawn and a front paws stretch, his ears flattening. Since becoming a wolf, surprisingly he had become more tired… and hungrier. _Poor Rose_, he thought to himself, yawning again as he wagged his tail at the mention of her name (even if it was in his own head). He liked to think of himself as a dangerous, man/alien eating, fierce wolverine. Rose liked to think of him as a cute, fluffy, adorable, cuddly and warm puppy dog. Either that or a pillow. Of course, though he wouldn't admit it, he took pleasure in getting all of her hugs and feeling her smooth fingers running through his fur. He would, in fact he was certain, _purr _if he had been a cat. However, he was a wolf, so he could easily dismiss the knowledge with a growl.

He slunk down from Rose's bed – he had a sneaking suspicion he was behaving like a cat – and padded over to the doorway and through the mini dog door that the TARDIS had so courteously installed for him. He casually walked down the corridor wondering where Rose had gone. _Kitchen,_ he assumed, padding his way softly to the door and pushing the door open with his nose.

"Ahh," the Doctor said aloud (yes, he can talk) and grinned (however wolves grin) with a glint in his now golden eyes. "There's the lady of the hour," he announced, running in and with a leap landing on the table, gently bumping Rose on the shoulder.

The light came into her eyes as she looked down with love at the wolf in front of her. "Here's the wolf of the moment," she teased him gently as she pulled him closer to her and cuddling him as much as a wolf could allow – which, in Rose case, was a lot.

"Not the hour?" he asked wounded, making the perfect puppy-dog face. Rose laughed, stroking his head.

"Yeah, you are – " Rose caught a whiff of the Doctor's scent. "Ugh," she told him, wrinkling her nose.

"What?" the Doctor asked offended.

"When was the last time you had a bath?"

"You mean I was supposed to?"

"Doctor! That's disgusting!" Rose told him, slowly backing away. She covered her nose and shook her head. "You need a bath," she declared.

"How am I supposed to get one?" he asked back, reaching over and licking her cheek.

"I really don't like the fact that you're slobbering on me," Rose teased as she leaned over and dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

"I don't mind," he replied and continued to give her face a thorough wash with his tongue.

"Ugh, Doctor, as much as I'm enjoying this, I can't stand the smell of you. Come with me," she told him, holding him back with her hands as she stood up.

The Doctor made a very dog-sounding whine as he hopped off the table and trotted to the door to wait for Rose. "Where you taking me, where you taking me?" he asked, half fearful and half joyous.

"You'll find out," Rose teased him, stepping out into the corridor. "Jack!"

"Yeah?" the Captain called back from the console room.

"What is he doing in my control room?" the Doctor barked, and ran into the console room. "What are you doing, Jack? What are you doing… get out!" He looked horrified at the fact that the Captain was handling his beloved ship.

"Easy there, Doc. I was just fixing something – there." A red light flashed once, and then went off.

"What did you do?" the Doctor asked fearfully and suspiciously.

"Nothing," Jack whistled innocently, sending a pointed look in Rose's direction. "What is it?"

"I need your help," Rose told him, then hesitated. She leaned forward and into Jack, who put his arms around her, making the Doctor bristle slightly. "I need you to go get me a leash," she whispered in his ear so that the wolf couldn't hear. Jack raised an eyebrow at Rose.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive."

"Fine, I'll do it for you, I guess. Where can I get one?"

"Wardrobe room."

Jack gave a sigh and let go of Rose, leaned down to the Doctor and playfully ruffled the fur on his head. "You owe me big time," he told Rose over his shoulder as the Doctor just looked at him. He grinned at the wolf. "You're actually pretty cute," he murmured to the Doctor, stroking his ears gently.

"Um, no… definitely not. I'm Rose's, not yours." The Doctor shook his head away from Jack and glanced back up at him. " Watch it where you put those things; I don't like to be manhandled," he added indignantly.

"What about being 'girl handled'?" Jack replied, cracking a grin. "Would you – "

There was a cough from Rose. "Are you going?" she asked with a pointed look at Jack.

The ex-time agent sighed and reluctantly stood up. "Yeah. Later." With that he strode out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Rose laughed and knelt down to where her wolf was lying.

"Hey there, buddy," she said softly, loving the feel of the Doctor's fur against her fingers as she stroked him.

"I can talk, you know," the Doctor retorted, grinning with a twinkle in his golden eyes.

"Course you can," Rose responded as she sat down cross-legged on the floor of the TARDIS and the Doctor leapt lightly into her lap, curling around her. "You are… amazingly heavy," Rose told him as she bent her face to his. She was met by his tongue and laughed as he licked her face repeatedly over and over again.

Jack, who loudly stomped in and tossed Rose a sack, interrupted them. "Here ya go," he said going past them, not bothering to look.

Rose glanced up and caught it deftly with one hand. "Thanks," she called as Jack took the bench.

"No problem, just do it fast."

"You need to help me," Rose protested.

"I already did," he argued and caught the look in the Doctor's eye. He sighed. "Fine." He got up and walked over to Rose. "What do I do?" he asked.

The Doctor, meanwhile, was following the conversation very carefully and was momentarily confused. What were they on about?

Before he could figure it out completely, quick as a wink Rose had pulled the leash out and had halfway secured it around his neck.

The Doctor growled and hissed struggling, and tried not to scratch or bite Jack as the ex-time agent tried to tighten the collar. "Hold still boy," he grunted.

"I'm no 'boy' to you, Jack," the Doctor snarled as he continued to struggle. "I'm still in charge." Only did he cease when Rose held him. The fear of harming/scratching/biting the woman he loved was more than he could stand.

"Shush, Doctor… it's only for a few minutes… we're not putting you in bondage or anything… it will be all right," Rose murmured soothingly against him, holding him, stroking his fur gently.

"I believe you," he replied, moving his furry and warm head along her smooth face, hrring.

"Hrr?" Rose asked with incredulity.

"What?" The Doctor was as confused as she was.

"You just went 'hrr', Doc," Jack put in, handing the leash to Rose. "There, all done," he told her, sighing and brushing off the seat of his… greased pants.(!)

"Whoa, that's kind of strange…"

"This whole thing is strange, now hurry it up, Rose… unless you want me to come with you." Jack raised an eyebrow and wiggled it flirtatiously.

"NO!" It came from both of them at the same time; both Rose and the Doctor… though the Doctor had no idea what Rose's plan was.

"Whoa, take it easy guys," Jack answered, stepping back and whistling.

"Come on, Doctor," Rose told the wolf as gently as possible, standing up and trying not to be commanding. The Doctor followed obediently and slapped his wagging tail on her leg. "What was that for?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Meh," he replied, grinning at her. Instead of walking in front of her like most dogs – animals – on a leash did, the Doctor clung to Rose, getting in the way of her walking and managing to push her up against the wall.

"Doctor…"

"What?" he asked innocently with a glint in his eyes.

"No time for games," she told him, sighing. Outside, maybe."

"Outside?" the Doctor asked, delightfully wagging his bushy tail.

"Yes, outside, now come on." With those last words the pair launched for the TARDIS door, grinning like crazy monkeys who had just seen a banana tree that was loaded.

As they stepped out into the light, the Doctor pranced at Rose's feet. "Where to?" he asked delightedly.

"Not too loud," Rose hissed. "We need to be quiet – "

"ROSE!"

It was too late. Well, not that it could have been stopped. Jackie Tyler was running full tilt at them and was soon hugging Rose. "Rose, love, look at ya! You're so beautiful…" She stopped in her rant and looked down at the animal that looked like a dog that was at her daughter's feet.

"Aw, who's this? He's so cute, yes you are… aren't you fwuffy baby, yess you're sho cwute!" Jackie leaned down to cuddle his face.

"Mum?"

"Yeah? So who is he? He's SHO ADORWABLE!"

"Um… he's my… dog."

"Where's that Doctor?"

"He left to go get some Coca-Cola," Rose lied, thinking fast. "I'm going to wash this fella' up –" she paused to lean down and ruffle the Doctor's fur affectionately and he hrred. " – Then we're gonna meet up at the TARDIS, and off we go!"

"Couldn't ya stay the night?" Jackie asked, gazing at her daughter with soulful eyes.

"Sorry, mum, but you know how the Doctor is… he gets… antsy," Rose reminded her mum as the Doctor snorted.

"What was that?" Jackie asked, looking down at Rose's 'dog'.

"Sorry, he has a sneezing fit sometimes, he does that…"

"What's his name?"

"Name? Oh, the Doctor." Rose bent down to affectionately kiss his nose as he licked her chin.

"Typical!" Jackie snorted. "Did you ever once think of naming him Mickey?"

The Doctor looked up at Jackie and made an indignant barking noise.

"Um, don't think he likes that name…" Rose murmured, nudging the Doctor's paw slightly with her foot to get him to stop. He whimpered and obeyed, leaning down and licking her pant leg, making her shiver. For being a pet 'dog' he was sure doing stuff to her insides.

"Fine, what do you need?"

"Your flat."

"No prob, sweetheart, I'm going out to get milk and biscuits."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "For who?" she asked.

"Harold. He's spending the night. He doesn't like oranges until bedtime."

Rose smiled. She could almost hear the Doctor breathing down her neck saying 'cetisuma'. Instead, she looked down at her friend and he barked up at her.

"Well, I guess we can't spend the night then, can we?" Rose muttered to the Doctor who gave a shake of the head.

"Nonsense, of course you can… you and your dog can share a room, the Doctor can… sleep in his box thing."

"Mum, now that's not very fair, is it?"

"Well, you said yourself he wouldn't want to – "

"No I didn't," Rose interrupted.

"Well, I don't have another room!"

"He can sleep on the couch," Rose suggested.

"If he wants to," Jackie reluctantly conceded.

The Doctor woofed in protest.

Rose glanced down at her wolf and smiled. "Can we use your flat now, Mum?"

"Yeah, go on up, you have a key… don't you?" she asked sharply.

"Yeah, never leave without it. Cheers, Mum, see ya in a bit," Rose kissed Jackie and gave her a hug, then ran with the Doctor to the flat.

"Am I going to regret this? I still don't know what you have planned," the Doctor growled to Rose.

"No, you're not. You'll be fine, I assure you," Rose replied, grinning.

Once inside, Rose shut and locked the door, and then, much to the Doctor's delight, undid his leash and collar. With a pounce he knocked Rose to the floor and began licking her face and neck while she giggled.

"Doctor, Doctor… stop, please…" She was laughing so hard she almost wasn't able to get the words out.

"Why?" he whimpered, licking her ear.

"Doctor… what would Mum say if she walked in on us like this?"

"She wouldn't. She'd slap me."

"There you go."

With a final whining sigh he leaped off of Rose who laughed and got up unsteadily. Being pounced on and slobbered on by a wolf surely took a lot out of you, even if it _was_ pleasant. One thing she was sure about, if it had been any wolf besides the Doctor who did that, it wouldn't have been half as nice.

"Um, right. Come with me, please," Rose requested and refrained the urge to snap her fingers at the Doctor.

The Doctor gave a laugh and followed obediently, his rapidly wagging tail sometimes slapping Rose on the leg. "Where we going?"

"You'll find out." Rose paused and frowned. "You're not allergic to soap, are you?" she asked as they entered a room that looked suspiciously like the bathroom.

"Um, Head And Shoulders."

"That's shampoo," Rose pointed out as she shut the door and locked it. "Though you could probably use some too."

The Doctor turned and eyed the shower with a smile and a gleam in his eyes. "Um, Rose? What are you doing? Shouldn't we wait until night when I become human - "

"Doctor!" Rose exclaimed. "Get your mind out of the gutter, mister!"

The Doctor grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

Rose sighed and pushed the plug into the bathtub. Turning the hot and cold knobs she began to fill it. "I sure hope you like water like humans do," she muttered as she filled the tub with soap.

"You want to give me a bath?" Rose turned to look at the incredulous wolf.

"Yes. I'm not doing anything with you when you smell like… _that_," she told him, grimacing.

The Doctor sighed and looked at her. "I'll do it for you," he mumbled.

"Good," Rose said with satisfaction as she turned off the taps. She looked expectantly at the Doctor.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Just stand in the tub, and hold still while I wash you."

"You're going to wash me?"

"Doctor…" she growled impatiently.

"Fine, fine, don't break a sweat, Rosie." He leaped into the tub and the water and suds splashed all over Rose, drenching her to the skin.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"You're welcome," he replied cheekily – and Rose leaned over and splashed him back.

As Rose began to scrub the Doctor down gently but firmly, he sighed. " You may be able to wash me, but don't tell Jack."

" Don't worry; I wasn't going to," Rose paused to reassure him.

"Oh, good."

"Yeah."

Silence. Quite a long silence, as Rose gently rinsed the Doctor off with warm water and he hrred occasionally.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?" the Doctor cocked his head to look at the girl of his dreams. She was still so beautiful, even when drenched.

"What's the 'hrring' for?"

"Well, I don't know, Rose. Maybe like a purr, except more… manly?"

Rose snorted. "Manly? Since when was a 'hrr' manly?"

"Well, it's just what dragons do, for starters. Are they powerful and dangerous?"

"Yeah, and you are too… but you don't exactly look it at the moment," Rose gently pointed out.

The Doctor grinned, spun around and licked her nose. "Thanks for that."

"No problem," she said wistfully as she smiled into his lovely eyes and brushed his drying fur.

"Time to get me out, I think; my claws are shrivelling up," he teased her, grinning.

"Yeah, okay," Rose replied laughing. "Let's get you out and towelled off." She paused in her work to look out the window. "The sun's setting," she whispered, excited.

"I need the moon," he gently reminded her as he came up behind her and licked the side of her neck.

"Is this the best part of your day?" Rose wondered as she turned back with the towel and a smile that lighted up her eyes even more. "When you become a human?"

The Doctor grinned at her, love clearly shining bright in his gold eyes. "Almost. Seeing you first thing in the morning beside me is a close second," he whispered.

Rose laughed. "I think you need to work on your pick-up lines," she whispered back grinning, brushing back a strand of his wayward fur affectionately as he pushed his front paws onto her lap.

"You already know my heart, so what is there left?" he murmured back, resting his chin down on her shoulder so he could look into her eyes that still, even as a wolf, made him melt.

"I don't know," Rose replied, sighing, cuddling her friend close.

"Ooh, goodie. I'm clean, right? Here comes the moon," he grinned and licked her cheek once before pouncing to the window to get a clear view.

"Mum better not walk in," she murmured back.

"Wanna make sure?"

"Yeah." Rose got up and left the bathroom, walked into living room and peeked out the window to make sure no one was coming up to the flat. She sat there for maybe, ten minutes, waiting, half nervous and half excited. She would have her Doctor back any minute –

Arms came around her and pulled her close as a head that smelled of aftershave bent to her neck. Rose shivered when warm lips breathed on her skin, making goose pimples rise. "Hello, my lovely flower," the Doctor whispered as kissed her neck repeatedly. Rose spun around and wrapped her arms happily around his neck, pulling him down to her level as she covered his mouth with hers.

The Doctor was now able to do what he had wanted to do all day; he picked up his Rose in his arms and carried her out the door of Jackie's flat, out into the street, and into the TARDIS (he kicked the door open) still snogging her.

"You always ask me if turning human is the best part of my day," he murmured sweetly in Rose's ear as they finally let go and cuddled together in the Captain's chair. Jack had politely left the room upon clapping the Doctor's shoulder, making some excuses that he would be busy somewhere 'till morning.

"And is it?" Rose asked breathlessly, smiling.

"No," the Doctor whispered, smiling back. "The best part of my day is when I finally get to snog you properly," he said slowly, grinning cheekily as Rose laughed.

She pulled back slightly to look hard into his face. She saw those lovely brown eyes that melted her; she saw that brilliant, handsome cheeky grin that turned her to mush; she smelled her Doctor's scent, and knew she was home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wooh! 9 pages! Record! (I think). Okay, so that was still more fluffy than funny, but at least it wasn't too weird… I hope.

Tell me if you want to hear more about the Wolfish version of the Doctor!

Yeah, I'm working on my other story, btw.

GUESS WHAT? MY BROTHER GOT ME THE SECOND SEASON BOXSET!! –gigglefit and dances- All he has to do is mail it now!


End file.
